Cristal
by Dobreva
Summary: Cuando crees ser inmune a todo, la vida te enseña que por más fuerte que parezcas, todo el mundo es un cristal, claro, transparente…y frágil, al cual la muerte puede quebrar con el más ligero golpe.


**Disclaimer: Winx Club, así como los personajes no me perteneces, son del creador Iginio Staffi, yo solo me adjudico la loca historia que a continuación leerán. ¡Feliz lectura!.**

* * *

><p>Dicen que la vida puede dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en menos de dos segundos, que con un simple parpadeo tu realidad puede convertirse en una completamente diferente a la que conocías, para bien o para mal, esos momentos llegan cuando menos lo esperamos o queremos. Y justamente hoy…era uno de esos momentos.<p>

Si hace siete meses atrás alguien me hubiera contado el cómo sería mi vida en estos momentos, seguramente me hubiera reído a carcajada limpia en su cara, me hubiera burlado y hasta incluso hubiera escupido en sus zapatos a manera de demostrar cual alejado estaba de la realidad, de mi realidad. Porque en aquellos momentos, no había posibilidad alguna de que aquel chico destrozado que se reflejaba en el cristal, inundado de miedo y desesperación, aquel al que le importaba un carajo el mirar a la cara a alguien y dejar que notaran lo rojizo e hinchado de sus ojos por las lagrimas derramadas, fuera ese mismo que hace tiempo atrás era una fachada completa de egolatría y prepotencia, aquel que no veía por nadie más que por sí y para sí mismo.

Hasta que ella apareció.

—Musa…—susurre, con apenas aquel único hilo de voz que el nudo de mi garganta me permitía soltar. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para esforzarme un poco más en nombrarla con la calidez que ella se merecía. "Musa…Musa…", mi mente seguía repitiendo lo que mis labios eran imposibles de hacer, como si con tan solo repetir su nombre fuera capaz de traerme la paz y la fuerza que sentía perdida con cada segundo que pasaba sentado en aquella maldita sala de espera.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza a la vez que apoyaba mis codos sobre mis rodillas y aferraba ambas manos a mi cabeza, balanceándome cual niño pequeño en aquel pequeño pedazo de plástico por la cual trataban de hacer pasar como un "cómodo" asiento. El silencio me estaba volviendo loco y lo único que parecía inundar el lugar era aquel molesto, y escalofriante, rechinar de los zapatos de las enfermeras y médicos que pasaban cada tanto por los pasillos que me rodeaban, el escucharlos caminar hacia mi dirección provocaba que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaran y mi respiración se detuviera, congelándome la sangre hasta saberlos lejos de mí, regresándome por unos segundos el alma al cuerpo, pero llevándosela de nuevo cuando el infernal sonido volvía a hacerse presente.

Lleve las manos a mis oídos como un estúpido intento de negarme a todo aquello, de pensar que con tan solo reprimir aquellos sonidos, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos estarían lejos de aquel hospital, lejos de esta pesadilla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?, ¿Por qué el jodido destino parecía querer arrebatarme aquello por lo que por primera vez en años me permitía ser feliz?, no entendía, o quizá no quería entender el porqué, solo quería encontrar una manera de cambiar las cosas, de…

—Riven—mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar llamo mi atención, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe pero congelándome de golpe en mi lugar. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en reaccionar ante ello, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o quizás largas horas y yo apenas lo hubiera notado, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era aquel tono melancólico y lleno de pena con el cual me había nombrado, "por favor…todo menos eso, por favor", implore en pensamientos, antes de tomar fuerza y levantar la mirada para toparme con el dueño de quien ahora robaba mi atención. Aquel señor de edad, bastante bajo si lo comparamos con mi estatura, aquel hombre que cuando recién lo conocí demostraba fuerza y años de experiencia, ahora parecía, al igual que yo, un pobre hombre completamente asustado, tan frágil como quebrarse con el más leve soplo del viento.

—Señor—murmure mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, examinando su rostro y tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a mantenerme de pie. Pero nada, no obtuve nada de lo que buscaba. Fue a partir de ese momento que su voz se volvió en un segundo plano, solo un eco en mis oídos que poco a poco se iba volviendo un sonido débil y agudo. No fue necesario mas, eché a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, importándome poco quien se me atravesara enfrente, creo que empuje a un par de personas y casi hago que un camillero fuera a dar al suelo junto con no se que llevaba en mas, estoy seguro que me maldijo por ello, pero a mí no me importaba, cualquier cosa que no fuera ella era totalmente irrelevante para mi, nada me importaba,…solo ella.

Cuando llegue a mi destino final, mis pies se detuvieron frente aquel cristal que me permitía observar el interior de la habitación, dándome una perfecta, pero dolorosa vista de la inquilina dentro de ella. Apoye mis manos en este y recargue mi frente, incapaz de poder moverme un centímetro más—Dijiste que ibas a luchar…por mi…por nosotros…—susurre dejando que mi voz se quebrara, dejando a la luz mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y mi más grande miedo.

Y fue en ese justo momento, cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco, que la poca fe y esperanza que tenía me escupieron en la cara y se burlaban de mí de la manera más macabra que podían.

—No…no… ¡No! —grite con todas las fuerzas que pude, escuchando como aquel constante sonido que marca el latir de un corazón, se transformaba en una solida línea indicando el fin de una vida…de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SORPRESA!, ¿me extrañaron?<strong>

**Después de años de ausencia, he vuelto de nuevo con energías para escribir y…¡venga! A saturarlos con otra historia mía jajaja. La verdad es que tenía esta historia entre mi baúl de ideas y hace un par de semanas me dio la nostalgia y me puse a husmear encontrándome con esta por primera, así que dije…¡bah!, volvamos a mi viejo mundo y ¡BAM!, ya verán a donde los llevare con esa loca idea. Aclaro que será un AU, nada de hadas, mundos mágicos ni nada por el estilo, así que espero les divierta, ahora…**

**¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?, cualquier crítica, comentario y demás saben que serán bien recibidas.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Dobreva.**


End file.
